


People Are Staring

by echojulien



Series: Writing Prompts [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echojulien/pseuds/echojulien
Relationships: Nya & Echo, Nya & Echo Zane, Nya Smith & Echo Julien
Series: Writing Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804360
Kudos: 9





	People Are Staring

“Maybe I shouldn’t have worn this. People are staring.”

“Only because of how good you look. Remember Jay before we left?”

“Yes, but I know for a fact his reaction was positive. These other reactions could be negative.”

“So what? You wore the dress because you wanted to, fuck what anyone else thinks.”

Echo was quiet as he thought about what Nya said. Despite his initial worry, he found himself starting to agree with her. He bought the dress because he liked it, and made the decision to wear the dress to the event because he thought it would be nice. To hell with anyone that judged him because of it.

Nya seemed to sense his change in opinion. "You know," she said with a sly grin, "we could give them something to really stare at."

Echo cocked his head to the side. "Oh?"

Nya's grin widened and she stood from her chair. With a bit of dramatic flair, she extended a hand toward Echo. "May I have this dance?"

Echo's eyes widened in surprise and he was silent for a moment. Then, he giggled and gave Nya his hand. "You may."


End file.
